


The Weeding Day

by PrimroseKedaltekh



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Season 1 EP 12, Weeding, Weeding day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseKedaltekh/pseuds/PrimroseKedaltekh
Summary: Réécriture du 1.12 - Malec de la série ShadowHunters.Alec est là sur l'autel, prêt à se marier. Soudain, Magnus débarque et il est certain que pendant une seconde au moins, le monde à arrêté de tourner.





	The Weeding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, 
> 
> Je poste ce nouvel OS qui en fait est assez vieux. Il à été écrit juste après la diffusion du fameux épisode de la première saison de la série ShadowHunter. Et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer à côté d'un couple pareil, la saison 2 et trois me donnent tellement raison. Je suis amoureuse du Malec, particulièrement d'Alec, bon et Magnus aussi. 
> 
> Et je vais m'arrêter là avant de partir dans une grande vague de fangirlisme aiguë.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Alec est là sur l'autel, prêt à se marier. Soudain, Magnus débarque et il est certain que pendant une seconde au moins, le monde a arrêté de tourner. 

Alec est fébrile alors qu'il attend Lydia sur l'autel où ils s'uniront pour toujours. Évidemment, ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, il est purement politique et avant tout pour restaurer le nom des Lightwood auprès de l'Enclave. Il le fait pour l'Honneur, après tout c'est ce qu'on lui a toujours appris à faire et ses besoins importent peu dès l'instant où le plus grand nombre profite des décisions prises par chacun. Quand il repense à ses parents travaillant pour Valentin il en est presque malade, le procès d'Isabelle n'a pas aidé non plus, c'est dans l'urgence qu'il a demandé l'autre shadowhunter en épousailles. Le seul point positif du jour est sa réconciliation avec Jace, qui se tient derrière lui en tant que témoin. Malgré les sentiments qu'il a eus pour lui et la presque destruction de leur lien parabataï, Alec a la sensation que maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux. Du moins l'espère-t-il. 

Soudain son presque frère presse son épaule alors que la Marche Nuptiale commence et que Lydia entre dans la pièce. Elle est resplendissante dans sa robe non pas blanche -c'est lui qui à écopé de cette couleur-, mais dorée comme le soleil, ses cheveux sont relevés et tressés de telle façon que son visage paraît plus doux que d'habitude, le bouquet dans ses bras est simple, mais tout de même magnifique, composé uniquement de fleurs blanches. 

Il l'aide à monter sur l'estrade lorsqu'elle lui tend la main et ils se sourient, c'est tout de même une belle journée et tout le monde est là. Enfin presque, mais Alec ne veut plus y penser alors que le Frère Silencieux qui préside la cérémonie leur demande s'ils sont prêts à s'unir corps et âme pour l'éternité. Lydia attrape la Stèle et s'apprête à graver la rune d'union sur son poignet lorsque les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrent toutes seules, claquant contre le mur et faisant se retourner toute l'assistance vers la personne que l'on découvre alors : Magnus. 

– C'est Alec qui l'a invité ? Murmure précipitamment Jace à Isabelle.  
– Oh non. Je l'ai fait. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait, répond-elle, souriante.

Mais le Nephilim ne les entend même pas, son regard est plongé dans les yeux de chat du demi-démon. Au même moment, assise au premier rang, sa mère s'insurge : 

– Qu'est ce que ce Warlock fait ici ?

Elle regarde Alec et elle a compris, sans doute a-t-elle toujours su. Elle se lève et marche à pas rapide vers celui qui a osé interrompre la cérémonie. 

– Magnus, quitte ce mariage maintenant.

Mais le susnommé n'en a que faire et la coupe dans sa tirade en levant seulement deux doigts. Il ne la regarde même pas alors qu'il la dépasse, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du demi-ange.

– Maryse, c'est entre ton fils et moi. Je partirai seulement s'il me le demande.

Il avance encore de quelques pas et finit par s'arrêter, Alec a la respiration tremblante et il comprend à peine que Jace lui demande comment il va. Lydia obtient légèrement son attention en appelant son prénom et il cherche son souffle en croisant le regard de la femme qu'il devrait épouser, pas loin de faire une crise d'angoisse. 

– Je ne peux pas respirer.   
– Je sais, ça va aller, lui dit-elle souriante.   
– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il est encore à bout de souffle et s'accroche presque à elle pour ne pas perdre pied. 

– Je pensais que nous prenions la bonne décision, mais... ce n'est pas le cas.  
– Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.  
– Lydia, je suis désolé.   
– Hey...

Elle serre sa main un peu plus fort et finit par la lâcher pour caresser sa joue tendrement. 

– Tu mérites d'être heureux. D'accord ? J'irai bien. 

Elle le lâche alors, tout sourire, le tournant même vers celui qui fait battre son cœur plus que Jace n'a jamais pu le faire. Il inspire profondément, regarde l'assistance puis fige une nouvelle fois son regard sur Magnus. L'instant paraît durer pendant des heures pour lui, mais étrangement sa fébrilité de plus tôt a disparu : il est calme et maître de lui-même. Alec en est certain maintenant, il prend la bonne décision. Le jeune homme descend les quelques marches de l'autel, s'arrête une seconde puis enfin, amorce les premiers pas vers l'autre homme. Derrière l'être magique, le visage de sa mère se décompose et elle se précipite sur lui.

– Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ?   
– Ça suffit.

Il la dépasse sans lui accorder la moindre importance et allonge le pas pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à Magnus. Il voudrait lui dire mille choses, qu'il l'aime, qu'il a été idiot de croire qu'un mariage arrangé pour l'honneur de sa famille lui aurait suffi, mais il ne fait rien de tout ça. Plus rien n’existe à part ces yeux dorés qui l'ont hypnotisé au premier regard. Alec attrape la veste du beau démon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il n'en a que faire des commentaires qui s'élèvent, du très probable sourire de sa sœur et de tout le reste. Ils s'embrassent amoureusement devant tout le monde pendant un long moment, c'est un premier baiser, mais il est parfait, à leur image. Ils finissent par se séparer à contrecœur, le souffle court et, comme mû par l'attraction, leurs regards s'accrochent une fois encore. Et Alec l'embrasse encore, il s'est retenu bien trop longtemps pour réprimer ses envies aujourd'hui. Alors que leur second baiser se brise, le shadowhunter ferme les yeux et soupire tandis qu'il sent un poids dont il n'avait pas réellement conscience s’échapper de ses épaules. 

– Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, Alec, lui murmura Magnus qui ne sait définitivement pas garder sa bouche close plus de deux minutes.

Et puis ce dernier réalise. 

– Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? 

Il souffle, maintenant que son esprit reprend le contrôle et regarde ses parents, sa mère surtout, qui, mortifiée, tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Izzy vient le féliciter et Simon arrive, tout aussi excité, plus tellement cohérent en les comparant à un vieux film : The Graduate. Il s'enfonce même en les représentant en tant que les personnages principaux, et sa sœur en jubile presque, il en est sûr. 

La plupart des gens quittent la salle, mais il n'en strictement rien à faire, discutant avec sa moitié gémellaire tandis que son épaule touche celle du Warlock, leurs mains se cherchant sans qu'ils n'en aient réellement conscience..

Alec n'a aucune idée de comment sera leur histoire ni même où elle les mènera. Ce qui est certain pour lui à présent c'est que, même si les shadowhunters ont des obligations, il faut parfois aller selon son cœur pour se sentir pleinement entier.


End file.
